Lemon Juice: The Crystal Mine II Part 1
by rocker95
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Jade and Jeffrey return to Jasper Park after Jade's nightmares of 2013; Gavera alloy is back in Jasper causing problems. Rated because of the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Wedding Night, 2013

**LEMON JUICE**

_**The Crystal Mine -Part II**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter is Mike101's and I thank him for letting me use him once again.<strong>

**Oahu is Victory 4.0.3's I also thank him for letting me use her.**

* * *

><p>At the midst of Spring 2013, the nightmares of the weather stone were put to an end. But this wasn't the end of all of 2013's nightmares. A way to destroy the crystals containing gavera and evera alloy was not easily found. All the nightmares were put to temporary rest...<p>

Late Spring 2013.

Jade and Jeffrey were sharing their second kiss, their marriage kiss.

Later, at the afterparty.

"So, what's my big girl doing as a wedding present?" asked Lilly.

"Well, I was thinking that tomorrow, we'd start our vacation to warn people about the alloys." said Jade. "But for tonight, I thought Jeffrey and I should have a little bit of fun."

"Sounds good." said Jackie.

"I agree." said Haley and kissed Jackie.

"I hope I don't have to build her a new bed." Gadget said as they walked away.

Humphrey laughed as he spoke: "I'd get right to it, bubbs!"

"I'm gonna have a long life." Gadget grieved and put his paw on his forehead.

Relient K - Africa

Jade led Jeffrey to her room inside her grandmother's den and locked the door. Jade took her leave-and-grass bow out of her hair and it came down longer than the rest of her hair. She and Jeffrey began kissing as they lie down on the bed. Jade then kissed Jeffrey's chest, then his belly, then their pleasure began.

"Oh god, Jade!" Jeffrey said in excitement. "Oh..." Jeffrey then dug his claws deep into the headboard and was unintentionally cutting it, but from the pleasure. "Oh yes! That's it, sweetheart!"

Within a minute, Jeffrey had cut a piece off the headboard, but neither had cared. Jeffrey then grabbed the wooden bars on the bed.

"Oh, fuck..." Jeffrey said.

Within a certain amount of time, he'd gained more grip, but when the first big moment happened, he squeezed the wooden bars in his paws until they broke and blood poured from his paws.

Jade licked her mouth and crawled up beside Jeffrey, then kissed him some more.

"Oh, I love you so much." Jade said in her sexy voice.

"I love you too, babygirl!" Jeffrey said and continued kissing her as they rolled over.

Jeffrey then slithered down to Jade's goodies for more pleasure and began.

"Oh, Jeffrey, keep it coming!" Jade moaned. She then began scratching the mattress, tearing it up. "Ooh..." she moaned.

Within a few more minutes, the mattress top was torn to shreds.

"Make me scream, Jeffrey!" Jade moaned and ripped the curtains around her bed with her claws.

A few more minutes later, big moment two happened. Jeffrey then licked his mouth clean and kissed Jade as he lifted her leg for the finale. But after that, the two young wolves were tired.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." said Jade and rolled over on her side.

"Goodnight, baby." Jeffrey said and rolled on his side, then put his paw over Jade's belly.

Then, the two closed their eyes and slept.


	2. The Present

**Chapter 2**

**The Present.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>January 2014.<p>

"Jade!" Jeffrey screamed in fear. "Keep running!"

Jade and Jeffrey kept running, being chased by a wolf made entirely of mimetic polyalloy. It shot a huge shard of metal into Jade's leg.

"Aaahhh!" Jade screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Jade!" Jeffrey cried and went back for her.

"Just go!" Jade shouted.

"No." said Jeffrey. "We live and die together."

Right then, the mimetic polyalloy wolf pounced onto them.

Jade woke up screaming in a hotel bed in Harlow City, Montana.

"Jade! Jade!" Jeffrey said, trying to get her attention. "Calm down. It's alright. It was just a nightmare. You're gonna make yourself go into labor."

"Oh Jeffrey, I'm so scared." Jade cried.

"I know, honey." Jeffrey said, hugging Jade. Jeffrey's warm chest was soothing against Jade's cheek.

"I just wanna go home." Jade cried, having tears run down her cheeks.

"Okay, sweetheart." said Jeffrey. "I'll go start up the limo."

"Please let me come with you." Jade begged.

"Jade, you're pregnant." said Jeffrey. "You need rest from walking."

"I don't wanna be alone." said Jade.

"Well, you can come to the lobby where you can see me." said Jeffrey.

"Okay." said Jade.

So, as Jeffrey went outside to warm up the limo, Jade sat in a lobby chair, watching him out a window.

Jeffrey then came in and sat down beside Jade and hugged her. Her body felt so cold to him. However, she was not shivering because she was cold. She was shivering because she was scared.

"What are you scared of, sweetheart?" asked Jeffrey.

"Evera alloy." said Jade. "I was dreaming that we were running from this wolf made out of mimetic polyalloy and it shot a huge piece of metal into my leg..." she began crying. "...And it came along and tore us to pieces. It was awful!"

"Well, I am here." said Jeffrey. "And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

Meanwhile, back at Jasper Park.

In Lilly, Garth and Eve's den, Tony was lying on his back, throwing a football that Gadget bought him in the air. Winston was lying on his stomach, resting with his head on his front legs.

"I sure miss Jade." said Tony.

"I'm sure she'll be back before you know it." said Winston.

"Where's mom and dad?" asked Tony.

"I already told you." said Winston.

"Well, you woke me up to tell me." said Tony. "I don't hear half of what people say when I just wake up."

"Mom's out hunting with uncle Gadget, aunt Rooney and aunt Kate." said Winston. "Dad is helping grandma train new alphas."

"Why aren't we helping mom and them hunt?" asked Tony.

"There's a simple reason why you aren't out there." said Winston.

"And what is that?" asked Tony.

"You're just lazy." said Winston.

"Says the one sleeping on the living room floor!" Tony said angrily.

"Yeah, well, I had sex with Lizzie last night!" Winston shouted.

"BOYS!" Lilly shouted at the two from the doorway. "Break it up, or I promise you will hate me."

"Yes, mother." said the two.

"Now..." Lilly said and sat down in front of them. "Sit down and give me each side of the story, one at a time. Do not interrupt or whoever does will be sleeping outside tonight. Tony, you first."

"We were both bored and had nothing to talk about." said Tony. "I didn't know where you and father were because I was practically asleep when Winston told me, so I asked and when he told me, I asked why we weren't hunting with you and Winston said that the reason why I wasn't there was because I was lazy. And because of that, I told him that he's the one lying on the living room floor, then he said it was because he had sex with Lizzie."

"Winston, did you start a fight?" asked Lilly.

Winston looked down in shame as he spoke.

"Yes, mother." he said.

"Both of you, listen." said Lilly. "If you don't want to participate in the hunts, you don't have to, but if this is a subject to fight about again, you will both be grounded for a month. I'll make sure to tell your uncle Gadget not to give you cellphones. Understood?"

"Yes, mother." said Tony and Winston.

"Now, go get washed up for breakfast and come straight home. If you bring any girls home, it better be your sister." said Lilly.

"Yes, mother." said the two brothers and walked to the stream.


	3. An Old Problem

**Chapter 3**

**An Old Problem**

* * *

><p>"Mom is so strict." Tony complained. "Aunt Rooney, aunt Kate and aunt Sheba aren't like that."<p>

"Aunt Sheba doesn't have kids." said Winston. "Plus, not everybody's the same."

"Winston, we're not kids!" shouted Tony. "If not getting married, I should be at least getting laid!"

"I get tired of hearing your constant bitching." said Winston.

"Well, you get to mount anyone you want, while I'm all lonely." said Tony.

"Tony, it's only been Lizzie and it's all it will ever be." said Winston, calmly. "Look in the reflection of the water for me."

So, Tony did so.

"You complain quite often about how you look." said Winston. "You aren't as ugly as you say you are. When I look at you, I say a boy that deserves a girl. You just haven't found the right one yet. Keep that in mind."

"Help me!" cried a girl's voice from the woods.

"You hear that?" asked Tony.

"There's something chasing me!" she screamed and leaped out of the woods, knocking Tony on his back. Tony couldn't believe his eyes. Standing over him was this beautiful creature. Her structure was so perfect. Her fur was midnight black. Her eyes... just the most beautiful navy green. She seemed like a mix between a wolf and a labrador. But the best part of all was that this beautiful creature's nose was against his. Tony'd had this feeling before now, but even so, he knew this was love.

"I'm so sorry." the wolf/labrador said in embarrassment as she got off Tony.

"It's okay." said Tony. "My name is Tony. What's yours?"

"Oahu." said the wolf/labrador.

"What was chasing you?" asked Winston.

"A wolf." said Oahu. "He was snow white and had silver eyes. I tried to ask him what's wrong, but he didn't answer me. His teeth were sharp and covered in blood."

Oahu then yanked a piece of metal out of her leg.

"Ow..." she cried as the blood began to run down her leg. "This came out of his mouth." she said, holding up a metal teeth.

"Oh my god..." Winston said in terror.

"Get on my back!" said Tony. "You're in danger!"

So, Oahu got on Tony's back and the three hurried to Tony and Winston's.


	4. The Angel

**Chapter 4**

**The Angel**

* * *

><p>Hunter's yard.<p>

Hunter was polishing his new slate grey 1973 Chevrolet C-10 while Kate stood against it.

"Why's Cassius around your place all the time?" asked Kate.

"He satisfies my needs." said Hunter.

"Like licking your lollipop?" Kate laughed.

"Kate! Eww!" said Hunter. "You know I'm straight!"

"I'm just playing with ya." said Kate.

"Well, please don't." said Hunter, upset.

"I'm sorry, Hunter." said Kate. "I didn't mean..."

"Kate, I never told you this before, but everytime I look at you, I see my mother." said Hunter. "She was killed when I was a baby. You smile like she did and your eyes are what hers looked like. You even have the same strange look on your face when you get something stuck in your nose. I just really miss my mother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Hunter." said Kate.

"Will you look after me?" asked Hunter.

"Sure." said Kate.

Foreigner - I Want To Know What Love Is

Hunter looked across the yard to see a very beautiful wolf. Her fur was golden like Kate's. She had a blue flower in her hair and had purple eye shadow. The fur over her left eye was purple at the tips. Her smile was kind and sexy.

"Oh god, Kate!" Hunter said excitedly. "She's an angel! Do you know her?"

"I'm pretty sure that's my little cousin, Kirby." said Kate. "Kirby's the only cousin I've never met, so I'm sure that's probably her."

"She's so beautiful." said Hunter.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" asked Kate.

"You would let me date her?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah. I'm a girl who's went through mental pain." said Kate. "I can't let you go through that. But heed my advice if you love her, because I heard she's a little bit like me. Anyways, she's here for an entire week. If you confess your love for her before it's time for her to go home, she may confess love for you. But if you don't before that time runs out, your chances are gone. I'd say you have a chance though, because her mother talks to mine a lot and I hear she has someone she's supposed to marry that she's not too fond of. But if things work out, I may be able to convince her mother into letting her stay. Keep that in mind."

"Okay." said Hunter and walked over to Kirby. "Hi."

"Hey." said Kirby with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Hunter." said Hunter.

"Hunter..." said Kirby. "You sound like my type of man."

"Well, I'm a friend of Kate's." said Hunter.

"I'm..."

"Kirby." said Hunter. "I know. Kate told me."

"You're on top of the game, aren't ya?" asked Kirby and put her arms around Hunter's neck. "I like boys with intelligence." she said and kissed Hunter's nose. "Why don't you take me somewhere private?" she said and kissed him on the side of the mouth. "Give me a reason..." she teased and then licked Hunter's cheek. "...To stay."

"Yes ma'am!" Hunter said and led Kirby into his den.

"Love these days." said Kate with a smile. "That was fast."

"Cyd to Hunter!" said Gadget over the CB. "This is an emergency!"

"Umm... Gadget's inside..." Kate answered. "He's a little busy right now. What do you want?"

"Alert all alphas from both sides!" said Gadget. "It's back!"

Kate dropped the CB speaker, got on the roof, stood on two legs and howled.

At Sheba and Gadget's chopper, Sheba put on a siren.

"This time, they don't know what they're up against." said Gadget and loaded a custom gun with an unlit molotov cocktail, then culked it.

At Rooney and Salty's, Rooney grabbed another molotov cocktail launcher out from under her bed. "CG" was carved in the side.

"Not this time." Rooney said and culked the gun.


	5. Another Dose Of Hades

**Chapter 5**

**Another Dose Of Hell**

* * *

><p>High in the mountains.<p>

"Candu, we need all wolves inside, now." said Hunch.

"Yes, sir." said Candu and ran down the mountains.

"Why do you treat this like a volcano?" asked Riska, a female Eastern omega with white fur and pale blue eyes that almost looked grey.

"Because it is like a volcano." said Hunch. "Go home and get inside before it finds you."

"Yes, sir." said Riska and began running home. She began remembering what happened to her the previous year. The reason she moved to Jasper Park into the Eastern pack.

January 16, 2013.

Firerock, Nevada.

It was darker than the depths of any abyss in the ocean. Riska was resting inside her master's house. She was dreaming about this boy she'd met a couple days earlier. All of a sudden, there was a THUMP! that was so loud that it awakened her from her sleep. She stared at a huge rock with smoke coming off of it beside the living room rocking chair.

Riska's owner was on the phone.

"Get here as fast as you can!" she panicked. "It's gonna be very very bad real soon!"

Right then, an orange light appeared behind her. She then turned around to see lava enter the house through the kitchen.

"GET HERE SOON!" she screamed. "PLEASE HURRY! THERE'S LAVA IN THE HOUSE!" she screamed, threw down the phone and ran to Riska.

"Come on, Riska!" her owner said. Riska then ran out the back door, being followed by her owner.

The two jumped into a black 1990s Chevrolet Suburban, but it began getting really hot and the orange light got brighter.

Riska's owner jumped out, but there was lava, not ground. She screamed as she melted. Riska then broke the windshield open with her arm and jumped out onto safe ground. A bright white light lit up the sky. It was a helicopter. All Riska remembered from that time was jumping onto the helicopter. Then, the light flashed into the present when Riska was running.

Meanwhile, Rooney was running with the molotov cocktail launcher on her back when she ran into Riska, then pointed the gun at her.

"Please don't!" Riska begged.

"Come with me if you wanna live." Rooney said and put the molotov cocktail launcher back onto her back.

They then began their way to Lilly's.

A white male wolf with silver eyes and sharp, bloody teeth jumped down from the trees.

"Behind the tree!" Rooney shouted.

Riska then got behind a tree and Rooney shot a molotov cocktail down the wolf's throat. The wolf then exploded and a grey liquid that quickly turned white spilled out.

Rooney then culked the gun and blew up the liquid.

"You're too hot for me." said Rooney. "Let's go, now!" she said to Riska.

So, Riska ran over to Rooney and more male evil white wolves jumped down from the trees.

"RUN!" Rooney screamed.

Rooney and Riska began running as they were chased by the white wolves.

"Are you in heat, or is it me?" asked Rooney.

"Nope." said Riska. "Maybe they smell my get-the-hell-outta-here."


	6. Too Much To Just Use Guns

**Chapter 6**

**Too Much To Just Use Guns**

* * *

><p>Road. 2 miles from Jasper Park.<p>

Jeffrey was driving the black 1985 Lincoln Town Car Stretched Limosine to Jasper Park in rain that fell as hard as ashes from a volcano.

"Put your seatbelt on." said Jeffrey.

Jade then obeyed.

"They're back." said Jade. "There's a lot of them. They're chasing my aunt and an omega!" she cried.

Jeffrey put his foot to the floor.

At Jasper, Rooney and Riska ran inside Eve's den, worn out from running.

"What... are those?" Riska asked out of breath.

"Evil." said Gadget.

"No... shit." Riska said out of breath.

"Wolves contaminated with evera alloy, a white liquid that turns grey once it enters the body." said Sheba. "It controls living things, but most of the time, it's wolves. Evera is also able to melt inanimate objects. When it wolves, it turns fur white and eyes silver. It is very dangerous and can only be destroyed by fire."

"Daddy, are we all gonna die?" Julianne asked Humphrey.

"No, princess." said Humphrey. "They are."

"You promise?" asked Julianne.

"Daddy promises." said Humphrey. "Why don't you and mommy and Kandy and Hawthorne go to another room?"

"Yes." said Kate and kissed Humphrey on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Humphrey.

Eve smiled as she watched.

"Kids, go with your aunt." Salty said to his and Rooney's three children, Gary, Jo-Anne and Kelly.

Kate and the six pups went to a different room.

"So, are we outnumbered?" asked Eve.

"All of us in the den are outnumbered terribly." said Rooney. "I have reason to believe our packs combined can handle them, but providing that Gadget, Jade, Tony, Winston and Hunter are the only ones who have cellphones, we're not able to make contact with anyone outside the den except for Hunter, Kirby, Jade and Jeffrey."

"I've got a plan." said Gadget and lie down a map of Jasper Park. "The Northern and Southern territories are both separate from us because of huge mountains. I'm betting evera alloy can't make it over that. Providing that fact, I'd say I'd have enough gasoline mines to blow it to extinction. The minus side is they're heat censored. Anything not cold can set them off. Once I'm dropping them from the chopper, everyone needs to remain inside. Even if they're on the cliff of the den, their body heat can set off a mine and it will be lethal."

Gadget then got a call on his cellphone.

"Hello?" Gadget answered.

"Hey, it's Jeffrey." said Jeffrey. "We'll be at Jade's within an hour."

"Sounds good." said Gadget.

"Bye." said Jeffrey.

"See ya." said Gadget and hung up. "The mines are post-poned."

"What for?" asked Eve.

"Jade's coming home." said Gadget. "If the mines are set when she arrives, the heat from the limo will set them off. If we put down unset ones, those things might steal them."

"So, wait." said Eve. "You're telling me that these things that cannot talk might steal mines?"

"Just because they can't talk, doesn't mean they're not smart." said Gadget.


	7. The Inferno

**Chapter 7**

**The Inferno**

* * *

><p>Gadget called Hunter.<p>

At Hunter's, he and Kirby were covered by the blanket on Hunter's bed. They were both panting.

"Hello?" Hunter answered.

"Where are you?" asked Gadget.

"In my bedroom!" Hunter answered as if Gadget should know. "Kirby and I... just got unbusy... Why?" he asked out of breath.

"The evera alloy is back." said Gadget.

"What!" Hunter said in horror.

"It's true." said Gadget. "Stay in your room."

"My pleasure." said Hunter. "I want you to repeat your warning for Kirby to hear." he said and put him on speakerphone. "You're on speakerphone now."

"Kirby, this is Cyd." said Gadget. "I'm Hunter's friend and Kate's husband's brother. Listen carefully. There are monsters outside. Do not leave Hunter's room."

"Okay, Cyd." said Kirby.

"Alright." Hunter said to Gadget. "Keep ckeckin' up on us, won't ya?"

"I will." said Gadget. "Bye."

"Bye to you as well." said Hunter and hung up.

"What's that?" Kirby asked, pointing at a TV on Hunter's TV stand.

"That's a television." said Hunter. "We shorten the name to TV."

"What does it do?" asked Kirby.

"Well, it's easier to show you, than to tell you." said Hunter.

"Okay, skip that." said Kirby. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the DVD player.

Hunter pulled a DVD of Scary Movie 3 from the night stand beside the bed.

"This is a DVD." said Hunter. "DVD stands for digital video disc. You put it in that and you can watch them anytime you want. You wanna watch one?"

"Sure." said Kirby.

Hunter got wireless headphones out of the night stand.

"These are wireless ear buds." he said. "Whoever is wearing them can listen to something without someone else hearing." he said and put the earbuds over her ears, then getting hypnotized by her eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful."

"So is your personality." said Kirby.

Hunter then began thinking back on the night his mother was killed, but more earlier in the night. Hunter's mother was outside with him watching the stars.

"Mommy, the stars are pretty." said little Hunter.

"Yeah, they're beautiful." said Hunter's mother. "You know, Hunter, I was thinking tomorrow that I would find someone to be your future father. Would you like that?"

"Yeah." said Hunter. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that you're my son, then." said Hunter's mother. "Your personality's so beautiful, you're so kind and polite. Anyone would be lucky to have you, but I don't want anyone else to."

"I love you, mommy." said little Hunter.

"I love you too, baby boy." said Hunter's mother and hugged him. She then opened her eyes quickly at the smell of smoke.

Trees then caught fire from one to another.

"Hunter, run!" Hunter's mother yelled. "I'll be right behind you!"

So, the two ran through the forrest, trying to get to the city. As they were running, a tree was beginning to fall and Hunter was in its path.

"Noooo!" Hunter's mother screamed and threw him out of its path. That was the same second that the tree fell on her.

Hunter saw his mother, under the tree, not moving. Her eyes were closed.

"Mommy?" Hunter cried. "Mommy, please wake up! Don't leave me." he cried.

"Keep running!" her voice yelled. "Don't stop running until you're in the city!"

Hunter then began running to the city.

The present.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" asked Kirby.

"What you just said reminded me of something my mother once told me." said Hunter.

"You mind sharing?" asked Kirby. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it, but you can."

"My mother and I were sitting outside at night when I was little." said Hunter. "She was talking about getting me a new father and then, all of a sudden, there was an inferno. She and I began to run to the city and there was a tree getting ready to collapse. She was killed as she threw me out of the way. Then, I heard her ghost's voice and it was almost like she hadn't died yet. She told me to keep running until I reached the city." he said as tears ran down his face.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry." said Kirby. "I didn't know..."

"It's alright." said Hunter. "Talking about things makes you stronger, right?"


	8. Back Together

**Chapter 8**

**Back Together**

* * *

><p>"I love you." said Hunter.<p>

"I love you too." said Kirby.

Deeper in Jasper Park.

A UFO about the size of a factory landed and an alien with the appearance of a white caucasian with black futuristic clothes on got off.

Later, Jeffrey and Jade arrived through the front gate and onward to Jade's home.

Meanwhile at the den itself.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Tony asked Oahu.

"No." said Oahu. "One day when I was little, people stopped trusting me because of my eyes. My own parents chased me away from home."

"I'm sorry about that." said Tony. "But my sister's eyes are pink, and we still love her."

"Look at the clock on your phone and then look back into my eyes." said Oahu.

Tony looked at the clock.

"4:30pm? I don't ge-" Tony said and looked back at Oahu. "They're different." he said, noticing her eyes were now ocean blue, unlike earlier how they were navy green.

"From 4:30pm to 4:30am, my eyes are ocean blue." said Oahu. "From 4:30am to 4:30pm, my eyes are navy green."

"I still wanna be with you." said Tony.

"I hope so." said Oahu.

"Don't be crazy." said Tony. "I will always love you and I always wanna be with you."

Oahu put her paw on the back of Tony's neck and kissed him.

"You're a great kisser for this to be your first time." said Tony.

"You're not bad, yourself." said Oahu.

Jade and Jeffrey then came in.

"Do your thing." said Gadget.

Jade put up a forcefield over the doorway and walked to Lilly.

"I've missed you so much." said Lilly and hugged Jade. "How are you?"

"Pregnant and happy to be home." said Jade.

"That's great." Lilly said happily.

Jade and Jeffrey then walked over and lie beside Tony, Winston and Oahu.

"Hello, brothers." said Jade.

"Hey, siss." said Tony.

"How ya been?" asked Winston.

"Scared." said Jade.

"Well, sorry about my face." Winston said and the five laughed.

"I'm pregnant." said Jade.

"Are you really?" Winston asked excitedly.

"Yep." said Jade.

"How many pups ya havin'?" asked Winston.

"One." said Jade.

"One?" Tony and Winston said in disappointment.

"How's come?" asked Winston.

"I don't know." said Jade. "Maybe it's just because I'm a mutant, but I don't know. Who's this, Tony?"

"I'm his girlfriend, Oahu." said Oahu.

"You two done anything yet?" asked Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey!" shouted Jade and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Sorry."

"No." said Tony. "We just met when this stuff started happening. All we've done was kiss."

"Okay, we'll start tomorrow." said Gadget. "I've got a device on my truck that triggers when I start the truck. It is designed to shield the heat. We'll drop the mines and once everyone's inside, we'll set them off."

"Perfect." said Jade.


	9. Turning Tables

**Chapter 9**

**Turning Tables**

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

(Don't Fear) The Reaper by Pierce The Veil played on Gadget's navy blue and slate grey 1969 Chevrolet K-10's radio as Humphrey drove it toward the chopper also while Sheba and Gadget guarded it in the bed.

"Rooney said they need double-tappin'." said Sheba.

"Oh, great." said Gadget.

"Hunter to Cyd, over." Hunter said over the CB.

Humphrey then picked up the speaker piece and saw "TALK" written by the button.

"This is Humphrey." Humphrey said over the CB. "I'm driving Cyd's truck while he and Sheba are guarding it."

"Where are you?" asked Hunter.

"Almost there." said Humphrey. "I see the chopper and the 2010 war rocks."

"Good." Hunter said over the CB.

An evil white wolf then began chasing the truck and Sheba shot two molotov cocktails down it's throat and completely destroyed it.

"I'm getting too old for this." said Gadget.

"Getting afraid to kick tail, are we?" asked Sheba.

Next, another white wolf was running head-on toward the truck.

"You wanna play head-on, huh?" Gadget asked. "Apply this to your damn forehead!" he said and shot a molotov cocktail down it's throat, blowing it up, but throwing evera alloy onto the hood and windshield.

"SHIT!" shouted Gadget. "Sheba, grab the ropes, now!"

As Sheba grabbed the ropes, evera leaked from the windshield onto Humphrey's foot, which then turned his fur white and his eyes silver. He then jumped through the back window into the truck bed. Gadget pinned his legs down with his and kept the rest of him down by his paws being around his neck.

"Tie his paws together." said Gadget.

Sheba then obeyed.

"Now, tie his mouth shut." said Gadget.

Sheba then did that as well.

Gadget opened a secret compartment and handed Sheba a needled syrenge.

"What's this for?" asked Sheba.

"Disable the mimetic polyalloy." said Gadget.

Sheba stuck Humphrey with the syrenge and it shot a liquid into his evera blood stream.

"What will happen if the evera leaves?" asked Sheba.

"It will become useless." Gadget said and threw the syrenge on the ground.

Right then, the truck's steering wheel turned, breaking off the left front wheel as it flipped and threw the three out. Hitting the ground multiple times, the truck then blew up. When it finally landed, the ground caved in beneath it.

"I hope that's blue crystals." said Gadget.

A couple seconds later, there was an explosion from that spot.

"Now, I hope yellow crystals got destroyed." said Gadget.

"I think about to yellow crystal myself." said Sheba.

"We bring Humphrey to the chopper." said Gadget.

When the three reached the chopper, Gadget pulled open the mangled door.

"Tie him to my seat." said Gadget.

Sheba then tied Humphrey to Gadget's seat.

"I'm sorry, bubbs." Gadget began crying. "This is for the best."

Sheba then started up the chopper.

"We need to get these around every Eastern and Western den." said Gadget. "Then, we cover the grounds like a minefield."

Meanwhile, at Eve's.

Kate, her children and Salty's children were all seven in her room, playing rock-paper-scissors. Everyone else was in the "living room". Jade, Jeffrey, Tony, Oahu and Winston hadn't woke up yet. Jade began crying, then put her paw on her side.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeffrey, waking up.

"The pup's coming." Jade cried.


	10. The Start Of The Next Generation

**Chapter 10**

**The Start Of The Next Generation**

Jade and Jeffrey's room.

"Hold my paw." said Jeffrey.

Jade then squeezed Jeffrey's paw.

"Ow..." Jeffrey said under his breath.

"Push." said Eve.

Jade breathed as she pushed. Jade then began screaming and squeezed Jeffrey's paw more, to the point of breaking it. Jeffrey then put his free paw over his mouth to keep from screaming.

"You're doing fine." said Eve. "Push."

Jade then pushed more, screaming more.

"Push, one more time." said Eve.

Jade then pushed more and screamed more, to the point of howling.

Eve smiled.

"It's a girl." she said, holding a little grey pup.

"Grey..." Jade said and turned to Jeffrey. "Take care of her..."

"I want you to help me." said Jeffrey. "She's our daughter, not just mine."

"I wish I could promise you that, Jeffrey." said Jade. "I don't think I have another minute of life left." she said, weakly.

"Jade, please don't do this." Jeffrey said, beginning to cry. "I want you with me every day of life and every day of afterlife, please! You can't do this!"

Jade didn't respond.

"Jade?" Jeffrey cried and checked Jade's pulse to find nothing. "She's not breathing!" he screamed and began trying to do CPR. "Jade, come back to me! Don't leave me!"

It wasn't working.

Haley came in.

"I can save her." she said.

Jeffrey then got off the bed in tears as Haley bit her neck.

After about 30 seconds, she let go and Jade opened her eyes.

"Just for the efforts, I am not a vampire." said Haley. "I have gavera alloy as well and I gave Jade some of mine."

"Okay... Jade..." Jeffrey cried. "How do you feel?"

"Just perfect." said Jade. "I want to hold Grey."

Eve then gave Jade her daughter.

"Hi!" Jade said, playfully.

Tony, Winston and Oahu then woke up.

"What's all the commotion for?" asked Tony and saw that Jade and Jeffrey weren't there. "Where's siss and Jeffrey?"

"Jade had her baby." said Oahu.

"How'd you know that if you were asleep?" asked Tony.

"I was half awake." said Oahu.

"Oh." said Tony.

Eve came out of the room.

The Early November - The Power Of Love

"Jade wants you two to see your niece." she said.

Tony and Winston then came in the room. Jade then let Tony hold Grey.

"Hey, there!" Tony said playfully and the little pup giggled. "What's her name?"

"Grey." said Jade.

"Hi there, Grey!" Tony said playfully.


End file.
